Sokole Gniazdo
by GyromitraEsculenta
Summary: Lekkie AU, bliźnięta żyją, Hawkowie mają pewien sekret, o którym nie rozmawiają. Mag Hawke / Fenris. Krótka forma. Ponowny upload, ponieważ skasowałem nie to opowiadanie, które chciałem.
1. Chapter 1

Tak długo, jak pamiętali, Garrett jeszcze nikim się nie zainteresował - co ich nie dziwiło samo w sobie. Wręcz przeciwnie, cudze zainteresowanie stanowiło jedną z wyjątkowych sytuacji, w których bliźnięta rozumiały się bez słów i w ramach której już niejednokrotnie podejmowano wspólne działania, obejmujące mniej lub bardziej drastyczne środki, oraz odsuwano na ubocze wieczną rywalizację Hawków.

Nic tak nie odstraszało potencjalnych konkurentek i konkurentów o uwagę ich starszego brata jak spokojna wizyta młodszego rodzeństwa, z uśmiechniętą delikatnie i uprzejmą Bethany oraz cichym Carverem wymownie wodzącym palcami po rękojeści swojego całkiem sporego miecza.

Wraz z upływem czasu, do tej pory, rutyna tych spotkań nie ulegała zmianie. Z wyjątkiem jednej osoby. Której bliźnięta nie miały pojęcia jak traktować.

Pierwszym powodem był fakt, że oboje widzieli, że szczęka Garretta uderzyła metaforycznie o ziemię z niemal słyszalnym hukiem. Jeszcze nikomu nigdy się nie udało tego dokonać.

Drugi powód stanowiła czysta i nadludzka determinacja maga, aby zrobić z siebie kompletnego durnia w niemal każdej rozmowie z elfem.

Po trzecie, cel afektów sam wydawał się być ogromnie zakłopotany poświęcaną mu uwagą, nie wspominając, że pochodziła ona od zadeklarowanego obiektu jego ogólnej, acz silnie ukierunkowanej, niechęci.

I tak, przy wczesnym śniadaniu, zanim jeszcze Leandra wstała, Bethany spojrzała ponad stołem na Garretta, uniosła lekko brwi, i postanowiła wbić kolejną szpilkę.

- ...marnotrawstwo całkiem przystojnego elfa?- spytała mimochodem. Carver parsknął w swój kubek, a Garrett ukrył twarz w dłoniach na samo wspomnienie.

- ...dajcie mi spokój.


	2. Chapter 2

Wzrok maga powędrował od Arishoka na stojącego obok elfa, i z powrotem, na potężnego Qunari.  
>- Przypomnij mi, że jeśli to przeżyję, to mam sprać cię na kwaśne jabłko,– Garret mruknął półgębkiem. Fenris skrzywił się. Chwilę wcześniej rozwiązanie wydawało się jak najbardziej logiczne. To było jednak chwilę wcześniej, a obecnie - więcej niż samobójcze. Nawet jak na standardy maga, które pod tym względem były niezwykle wysokie. Lub niskie, zależnie od punktu widzenia.<p>

- Jeśli przeżyjesz, dam się sprać na kwaśne jabłko.

- Varric, zanotuj to, i nie krępuj się przy 'upiększaniu',– Hawke zmrużył oczy, występując do przodu.

* * *

><p>- Varric,- Fenris powoli położył na stole najnowszy rozdział jednej z powieści krasnoluda.- Venhedis kevesh. Co. To. Jest?<p>

- O, jedna z tych lepiej się sprzedających. Możesz poprosić Hawke'a, żeby ci przeczytał.

- Odesłał mnie do Izabeli.

- I co, Grymasku?

- Przeczytała. Co. To. Jest?- Elf ledwie panował nad nerwowym tikiem. Pazury rękawic przebiły papier i wbiły się w drewno pod nim.- Żądam wyjaśnień.

- W końcu Hawke kazał mi zapisać i wzbogacić,- Varric swobodnie rozłożył ręce.

- Venhedis vasta avarum!- Fenris odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Jeden z zawiasów pękł i zawisły krzywo.

- Hm,- Varric powrócił do swojego zajęcia. Zastukał piórem w pergamin, szukając natchnienia i rozpoczął pisanie.

'Bujna pierś Ferilli unosiła się i opadała wraz z jej szybkim, głębokim oddechem. Przyłożyła dłonie do serca, wzdychając głośno.

- Oh, serah Raven, twoja odwaga i twoja siła poruszają we mnie struny, o których istnieniu nie miałam pojęcia,- spojrzała na dumnego wojownika.- Lecz wiedz, że jest ktoś, o kim pamięć mnie niewoli…'

- To będzie dobry rozdział,- Varric powiedział do siebie.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyjaśnienia: Odniesienia do Dziedzictwa.

* * *

><p><strong>Krew<strong>

- Festis bei umo canavarum!- Elf syknął, uciskając ramię maga i starając się zatamować upływ krwi. Niedomówieniem było określenie Hawke'a samobójcą.- Venhedis! Valla kevesh!

- ...byłbym wdzięczny za omijanie moich przodków w tej tyradzie.

- Fesse kemare!

- …i dziękuję, czuję się jak idiota, nie musisz mi o tym przypominać. Pomijając fakt, że nie rozumiem ani słowa poza pierwszym. Ale mogę się domyślać po tonie,- Garrett uniósł lekko brwi, co przy ilości wypływającej krwi było pewnym osiągnięciem według elfa – nie wspominając o płynnej mowie. Mag ruszył głową, wskazując na porzuconą przy załomie jaskini torbę.- Mam tam płótno i mikstury.

- Hawke, jeśli cię puszczę, wykrwawisz się jak zarzynany nug.

- Dlatego potrzebuję twojej pomocy, sam nie dam rady tego zrobić w obecnej chwili.- Mężczyzna przesunął lewą dłoń na udo. Na końcu palców pojawił się żar i Fenris powstrzymał się od nazwania go, jak zwykle, szaleńcem. Zamiast tego ujął ostrożnie nadgarstek maga i uniósł jego rękę do rannego ramienia. W powietrzu rozniósł się zapach przypalanego ciała. Garrett przygryzł wargę wstrzymując oddech.

- Wystarczy, Hawke.- Elf pozwolił, by ręka maga opadła bezwładnie i cofnął się po torbę, nie przyznając przed sobą, że drżały mu palce, kiedy rozpinał ją w poszukiwaniu wszystkiego, co mogło być potrzebne lub przydatne.- Na oddech Stwórcy, Hawke, jeśli chcesz się zabić, są łatwiejsze sposoby,- mruknął pod nosem.

- …ale wtedy… nie będę mieć takiej… pielęgniarki,- Garrett na moment uchylił powieki. Fenris westchnął rozrywając płótno.

* * *

><p>Elf wpatrywał się w błyszczące żyjątka pod sufitem. Regularny oddech mężczyzny leżącego obok uspokajał go, nawet jeśli z trudem dopuszczał do siebie tę myśl – a jeszcze trudniej przychodziło mu pogodzenie się z faktem, że jeszcze nigdy sytuacja… Fenris powstrzymał się przed konkluzją. Przesunął palcami po zawiązanej na przedramieniu czerwonej szarfie.<p>

Anders miał rację, mówiąc o ucieczce w więzieniu. Ale głupi mag nie znał nawet połowy prawdy, i nic nie upoważniało go do osądzania, nie jeśli chodziło o Garretta.

Fenris potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się nie po raz pierwszy, czy nie powinien przestać uciekać, przed tym, czego nie pamięta – a przede wszystkim, przed tym, co pamięta.


	4. Chapter 4

Objaśnienie: Post - game.

* * *

><p><strong>Krew 2<strong>

Morska woda była lodowata – i dobrze. Fenris potrzebował zebrać myśli. Szczególnie, iż ostatnie, co pamiętał, to fakt, że został bezceremonialnie przerzucony przez ramię, potem wymiotował przechylony nad burtą, a na końcu miał niejasne wrażenie klęczącej obok Merrill. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że jest w stanie chodzić samodzielnie bez przewracania się co krok, wymknął się ze statku na ląd i obszedł wyspę.

Elf zanurzył się w wodzie zaciskając zęby. Po chwili odzyskał oddech, ale nie przestał się trząść. Powoli zmywał resztę brudu i krwi ze skóry.

Udało mu się uszkodzić jedną z rzeźb, prawdopodobnie na stałe, gdy Meredith znalazła się obok. Pierwszy cios zdołał zablokować, drugi… nie poczuł go do chwili, gdy ostrze przecięło ramię pomiędzy pancerzem a rękawicą, dotykając jednej z linii lyrium. Fenris zacisnął wargi przesuwając palcami po uleczonej ranie. Ból pozbawił go przytomności. Porównywalny lub być może nawet silniejszy, niż…

- Venhedis, Hawke… jesteś głośniejszy od niedźwiedzia.- Obejrzał się przez lewe ramię. Mag tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- A gdybym był niedźwiedziem?

- Posturą na pewno przypominasz jednego,- Fenris prychnął, z ulgą odrywając się od toru, którym zaczynały biegnąć jego myśli. Garrett wywrócił oczyma.

- Szczególnie moje wielkie kły i pazury. Lepiej wychodź z wody, brakuje jeszcze tylko, żeby trzeba było cię leczyć na zapalenie płuc.

- Tsk. Nie jest aż tak zimno.

- Fenris, sinieją ci uszy.- Elf pokręcił głową, ale odwrócił się. Kiedy stanął na brzegu, mag owinął go kocem i pociągnął za sobą siadając na piasku.- Odpływamy dopiero o świcie, kiedy będzie dobry wiatr.

Wojownik usiadł wzdychając i oparł się o pierś maga.

- Hawke… - Zaczął, kiedy mężczyzna dotknął ustami zamkniętej powieki.

- Chyba powinienem był pozwolić Merrill, żeby…

- Nie. Zdarza się,- Fenris krótko uciął.- Dziękuję,- dodał po chwili. Garrett westchnął i przez parę minut panowała komfortowa cisza.

- Moglibyśmy popłynąć do Orlais… Antivy…

- Nie,- elf stwierdził ostrzej, niż poprzednio. Mag potrząsnął głową.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jesteś nadal zazdrosny?

- ...Venhedis, nie.

- A jednak,- Garrett zaśmiał się, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.- Wiesz, Fenris, biorąc pod uwagę pogłoski, to ostatnie miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy go spotkać.

- Które pogłoski?

- O Strażniku i o tym, że Antiva spłynęła krwią Wron?

- Spłynęła niewystarczająco, najwyraźniej.- Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Masz gorące uszy,- ukrócił wszelkie protesty pocałunkiem. Fenris postanowił nie sprzeczać się, dziwnie kontent z rozwoju sytuacji, ucieczki, oka, decyzji. W końcu to była reszta jego – ich – życia.


End file.
